undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Chat Guidelines
This is the set of guidelines designed especially for UFSW Chat. The points made in this list have been discussed by the staff, and they have thoroughly agreed that these guidelines will not be followed strictly. This means that the general environment of chat will still be kept. The creation of these rules are for the purpose of recording inappropriate behavior and enforcing it in the matter the staff sees fit, depending on the degree of the behavior's intensity. Note that these guidelines will be followed depending on chat's current traffic. You may notice the following of these rules to be more lax when there are fewer people in chat. Active Staff * Hallowseve15 - Founder *KnowledgeProspector - Bureaucrat *Fitz0021 - Administrator *TheInfected - Administrator *Maxwestt - Chat Moderator Guidelines *First and foremost, don't be a dick. Don't act in such a way that it disrupts chat's vibe. There are numerous ways to show this: **Excessive use of profanity **General irritation of users, usually in the form of Trolling **Discrimination, be it joking or intentional **And more. *'Debates are fine, as long as they are kept under control.' Debates are a good way to start discussions. They may become heated at certain points, but so long as it's contained in a civilized manner, it is fine. If debates somehow disrupts general chat flow in a certain way, a staff member will ask the user(s) to use the Personal Message function (or PM). If the user or users continue to refuse, they will be punished in a manner seen fit by the staff member. *'Spoilers, in any form, ''must be avoided.' Spoilers, be it in the form of the existing stories in this wiki, or other spoilers in general, are greatly discouraged by users and staff as a whole. Spoilers may be discussed via Personal Message (PM), to users who do not mind being spoiled. *'Do not spam'. Spamming, in general, is easily recognizable and disrupts chat flow fairly quickly. This includes copy/pasting walls of text without warning, repeating lines, etc. *'Advertising stories are fine, so long as they are presented in a modest manner.' As an author, you may advertise your stories in chat, but make sure it's not disruptive to the chat's vibe. This also depends on the users' general reaction to your advertisement. Generally, asking nicely and displaying a link to your story a few times is a good way to go. If it becomes too disruptive, you may end up hurting yourself in the end (as you can discourage users from reading it in the first place). Keep in mind that it depends on your general attitude on how you present it. **This also applies to the discussion of your stories. The discussion of your stories depends on the users; if they are interested in talking about it, it is condoned. If it becomes disruptive, you may not only discourage future discussion, but also get punished by a staff member. *'Be careful of posting links'. Users posting links containing questionable content and are displayed without warning will be punished right away. *'Sockpuppet accounts will not be tolerated'. This usually depends on how much the staff member knows, but if sockpuppet accounts are discovered in the chat, they will be removed right away. *'Lastly, and most importantly, always have insight when entering chat. Be aware of the current mood, and socialize accordingly.''' Consequences The punishment will usually depend on the level of the offense. A more general method can also be followed: *First offense - Warning *Continued offense - Kick *Continued offense - Ban. Time will be added for future offenses. Questions and Concerns You may ask the Active Staff for any further questions, or express them via comments below. If a staff member is somehow being abusive, please contact an Administrator. Other Links *Undead Fan Stories Wiki Policy *UFSW Chat *UFSW Starter Tutorial *Chat hacks - how to enable them Category:Browse Category:New User Pages Category:Site maintenance